deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Manhattan Vs Kami Enel
DB13.PNG|MP999 What-if Death Battle Enel vs. Dr. Manhattan.jpg|Venage237 Gods among men, with the power of energy at their fingertips. But there's more to them than that... so much more. Intro Wiz: Energy. It struck the primordial soup to fixate nitrogen. It struck the wooden sticks to make fire. As a fundamental force holding the universe together, it is justifiable to call one able to wield the power of energy a God. Boomstick: Such fictional gods include Doctor Manhattan, trump card of the Watchmen. Wiz: And Enel, Kami of Skypiea. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Manhattan Wiz: We are born, we grow, and we die. This concept is not limited to humanity; it is a fundamental aspect of everything we have observed in the universe. Time carries weight and power, and no matter how strong, all will eventually fall to it. Boomstick: Well... almost all. Apparently time means jack shit when you look at it from a different point of view. Wiz: Doctor Jonathan Osterman was born an ordinary man, the son of a watchmaker in Germany a few years before the Nazi takeover. Fearing for the safety of his family, Jon’s father moved them to America in a daring escape that cost them the life of his mother. Safe in New York while World War II raged on in Europe, Jon’s father taught him everything he knew about constructing watches, and more importantly, how the smallest cogs fit together to make a grand design. Boomstick: But the grand design of a pocketwatch doesn’t quite compare to the grand design of a nuclear bomb. I’m no rocket scientist, but you can’t just make those things in your backyard. Ending one war and ushering in another, good old little boy and fat man changed the world forever. Wiz: Fearing his son would be lost in a useless profession, Jon’s father threw everything he had learned out the window... quite literally, actually, and made him study nuclear physics, the new science of the time. Thankfully, Jonathan was smart, and managed to attend Princeton University for 10 years and got a job as an intrinsic field researcher at Gila Flats. It was here he met Janey Slater, his first lover. Boomstick: And everything we just mentioned is incredibly important. The watchmaking skills, the abandoning it for physics, the love he had for this woman. All, in one way or another, would contribute to the creation of one of the strongest beings ever created, and how the world united under one banner. Wiz: After finishing a day in the lab, Jon and his colleagues were about to leave before Jon realized he had left Slater’s watch inside. After going back to retrieve it, he found himself locked inside the intrinsic field test chamber, and without an ability to override it. His field was subtracted and he became instantly vaporized as his friends looked on. Boomstick: All because some fat fuck stepped on something he just happened to have the skills to fix, he ended up getting removed from the physical world. But considering what happened afterwards, it didn’t seem too bad. Wiz, build one of those field subtracto thingies and shove me into it. Wiz: That would end the world as we know it. For the next few months, specter-like humanoid beings would sporadically appear around the research lab, gradually becoming more and more complete. Eventually, Jon himself returned, now a being with godlike power. The Superman existed. Boomstick: And he was American. Wiz: It wasn’t long before Jon’s powers became known to the world. He allied with the United States government and was given the name Doctor Manhattan to strike fear into the enemies of the US; this certainly worked when he nearly single-handily annihilated the Viet Cong and ended the Vietnam War in one week. Compare that to the real world war, which lasted just shy of twenty years. Boomstick: His service was given rather reluctantly, as to tell the truth, he really didn’t give a shit. That’s why he eventually ditched the costume and just kinda started hanging around butt-naked. But nobody in their right mind would tell him otherwise. Wiz: Manhattan has the ability of control over all subatomic particles, which grants him vast powers given how pretty much absolutely everything is made of particles. Already an expert in physics, Manhattan gained absolute knowledge of the atomic realm and all its workings, no matter how small or negligible to the human eye they seemed. Boomstick: Now, to cool people like me who don’t really get that science stuff, don’t worry, he can manipulate the larger world as well. He can dismantle large machinery with a thought, destroy tanks with a wave of his hand, transmute substances and build flying glass cathedrals with nothing but the iron sand of Mars! Wiz: Manhattan’s body has completely left the human state behind. He does not require food or oxygen, does not tire physically, and can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. Through manipulation of the molecules that make up his own self, he can change his size and density to suit his needs. Boomstick: And if one Manhattan isn’t enough, he can always clone himself! Although each Manhattan can think and act differently, they all share one subconscious which allows him to both bone his girlfriend and work on heavy nuclear machinery at the same time. Wiz: Jon’s signature attack, for lack of a better term, is the subtraction of an opponent’s intrinsic field, a collection of the three essential forces. By tampering with the forces around an object, he can cause the target, living or not, to disintegrate with explosive results. Boomstick: Leaving a wonderful Rorschach-style painting on the ground. Wiz: Too soon... Boomstick: What, you liked him? Wiz: With power defined as absolute, Manhattan slowly lost touch with the remnants of humanity. He struggled to maintain romantic relationships, subconsciously didn’t react to the deaths of the innocent, and refused to aid the US government on multiple occasions. This led to increased tension in the world, as Manhattan was the key to the United States’ cold war advantage. It was stated by Adrian Veidt that Osterman would be able to destroy 99% of the Soviet Union’s nuclear arsenal should it ever be launched; at the height of the cold war, this arsenal contained just shy of fifty thousand megatons of force. Boomstick: And included the Tsar Bomba, the biggest nuke ever designed and four times more powerful than anything the Americans ever developed. Now, if you have a guy on your team who can defend against that, you’d probably give a shit if he got ticked at humanity and left. But nooope, go ahead and accuse him of giving his work colleagues cancer. Wiz: Falsely accused of such an act, Jon’s patience finally ran out and he exiled himself to Mars. With the deterrent gone, the Soviets invaded Afghanistan, and the world was on the brink of nuclear war until Jon returned. Boomstick: Yeah, returned and took the blame for everything! Turns out that douchebag Ozymandias set everything up so that he could blow up an Eldritch abomination and generate world peace by uniting the nations against nonexistent aliens. I thought Manhattan could see the future, why didn’t he stop it? Wiz: Well, Manhattan can see the future, as well as the past, but because they are happening to him concurrently, he can’t do anything to stop them. He sees time from a different perspective than humans, which makes it very complicated to explain. Boomstick: Inb4 Doctor Who joke. Wiz: As part of his plan, Ozymandias researched and manipulated tachyons to his advantage; these particles are theorized to travel back through what we see as time, and thus clouded Manhattan’s vision of his future. For the sake of convenience and our own sanity, he will be subject to these conditions in this upcoming battle. Boomstick: But tachyons aren’t his only weakness. As all-powerful and stoic as he is, it’s still possible to use his emotions against him. All it takes is a reminder that the existence of life on earth is just as much of a miracle as anything else in the universe he cares so much about. Wiz: More importantly, the powers Doctor Manhattan has shown are strictly bound by modern laws of physics. Every power he has demonstrated has a scientific backing, such as teleporting vast distances using quantum tunneling. All of his powers rely on particle manipulation, so while it can appear he can create matter and even life, this is not done through magic, rather, science. His body is not immune to physics either, as even after his transformation, he can still have his own field subtracted, disintegrating him again. Boomstick: Perhaps his biggest downfall is that he doesn’t use his powers to their fullest extent, which can again be attributed to him not really caring because he’s nearly god damn invincible. He can teleport across interstellar distances, phase through solid objects, exist on two planets at once, and can both create and destroy universes. Wiz: Despite his apparent inability to change the future, he has done so and even existed in two different timelines concurrently by shaping reality. Boomstick: And with that much power, he’s shaping up to be a kickass combatant in Death Battle. Manhattan: I have walked across the surface of the sun. I have witnessed events so tiny and so fast, they could hardly be said to have occurred at all. But you, Adrian, you're just a man. The world's smartest man poses no more threat to me than does its smartest termite. Enel Wiz: The world of One Piece is home to many different landscapes. The sands of the desert, the snows of the mountains, the trees of the jungle, yet it is all predominantly ruled by the sea which connects it all. Thus, the most isolated islands are the ones which do not even rest on the sea. Rather, in the sky. Boomstick: One such sky island is known as Skypiea, which is actually a combination of two islands. One is made up of extremely dense clouds like most, and the other half is made up of a land that used to belong in the ocean until it was blasted into the sky by a massive geyser. One Piece, man. Wiz: Wanting to claim the riches of the new land for themselves, the native Skypieans waged war against the native inhabitants, but it wasn’t long before everyone on the island found themselves subject to the tyrannical rule of one common enemy... a god. Boomstick: A self-proclaimed god, but man oh man did he have the tools to back it up. Wiz: Enel, known in English as Eneru, lived his whole life on the sky island known as Birka until he gained the powers of the Devil’s Fruit. With a twisted worldview on what is and isn’t natural, Enel destroyed his home island and set out to find new residence, eventually coming across Skypiea and overthrowing its leader Gan Fall. Here he established a rule with an iron fist; inhabitants dare not act against him less they face his judgment. Boomstick: Is it a bad thing that he reminds me of Hitler? The whole dictator-genocide deal? Wiz: Kinda. Rather than notable historical figures, Enel bears similarities to fictional cultural deities such as En-lil and Sunwukong. Most prominent are the tomoe drums on his back which grant him the appearance of Raijin, a Japanese thunder god. Boomstick: Despite the symbols on said drums, Enel does not have the Sharingan. That's not even from One Piece. I mean, could you imagine him having that along with his other abilities?! He’d be the most OP character in all of anime history! (Laughs) Wiz: Perhaps if we explained what his other abilities were... Boomstick: Oh, right. The particular Devil Fruit he ate just so happened to be one of the most powerful in existence: the Goro Goro no mi. Instead of granting him two extra arms and a sensitive yamsack, it granted him the power of lightning. Wiz: As the Goro Goro no mi is a logia class fruit, it granted Enel not just the ability to control lightning, but to emit it and become it at will. As one of the deadliest elements of nature, this ability fully backs up the status of God he gave to himself. Boomstick: I mean, not only is lightning not physically tangible to the point where Enel can phase through solid gold, but it also hurts like hell to touch, given that its hotter than the surface of the sun. This makes this fruit a legend even amongst logias, with a reputation for being invincible. Totally worth the bad taste. Wiz: Using this power, Enel can move so fast he appears to teleport. Natural lightning comes in two speeds, with the invisible propagation step reaching 220 thousand miles per hour. The visible flash of lightning, however, is one hundred times faster, clocking in at one third the speed of light. Compounding this with the average human reaction speeds, Enel can travel from Halifax to Wellington before the average man could register it visually. Boomstick: For the record, those two cities are in the East Coast of Canada and New Freaking Zealand. Wiz: And he’s no slouch on offense either. Enel can control the amount of volts he can dish out, usually ranging from one to thirty... million. But should he need to, he can put out a maximum dose of 200 million. Now, voltage is pretty much useless without amperes and currents, but, science has deduced that large lightning bolts can carry currents of 120 thousand amps with 350 coulombs of charge. A current of merely 0.2 amps is already lethal, and Enel is capable of keeping his shocks up for over five seconds, which is guaranteed to be fatal to anyone without One Piece levels of endurance. Boomstick: I still believe he could have killed them if he wanted to, but merely wanted to wipe all his enemies out with his Kingdom Come attack for the maximum hit combo. In this attack, Enel generates a massive ball of electricity powerful enough to destroy an entire island in one hit. Wiz: Enel can create destructive waves of electricity with Sango, shoot massive bolts down from the sky capable of melting rock with El Thor, and manipulate the molecules in the space around him with Kari, superheating the nearby area until it explodes with a clap of thunder. By striking the drums on his back, he can charge his attacks to become even more powerful, and shape them into animals for flashy effects, like the Kiten,Hino, and Julungul. Boomstick: Plenty of attacks named after Thunder Gods wouldn’t be complete without a thunder god form of your own. Enel’s super form, Amaru, is a massive monstrosity made of pure electricity, capable of unleashing his most devastating techniques. By creating the thunderstorm of death from his massive floating ark, even his most basic bolts are enough to wreck a village. Wiz: All this destructive capability is juxtaposed by Enel’s mind, which is an equally deadly tool. Boomstick: He clearly possesses an electrical engineering degree, managing to design generators and backup systems in order to fly that ark I mentioned earlier. Wiz: True, but more important is his Kenbunshoku Haki, known to Skypieans as Mantra. Well-practiced users of this can sense the presence and voices of others mentally, as well as anticipate attacks. By expanding his range with electromagnetic waves, Enel is aware of all the actions taking place across the entirety of Skypiea, making him omniscient. Boomstick: If someone spoke out against him, he could strike them down with a bolt of lightning, thus making the people truly believe he was a god. In his own words, fear was god. Wiz: Predicting an opponent’s attack is useless unless you have the speed to back it up... but as we mentioned earlier, that’s none of Enel’s concern. Even in close-quarters combat, Enel is incredibly fast, striking with the speed of lightning in melee combat. With his reflexes, he can dodge a point-blank Burn Bazooka, a weapon with a blast radius of several dozen meters. Should a weapon be necessary, Enel is proficient with his golden staff, though he can melt it down with electrical heat and reshape it how he desires. Boomstick: Or he can trap you in a massive gold prison and render you unable to move. With all this power at his fingers, Enel was pretty much unstoppable. The only reason he lost was because of his bad luck facing an opponent who happened to be made of rubber. Wiz: As a pure insulator of electricity, Enel’s usually intangible body can be hurt through use of rubber, a material he previously did not know about. It’s also possible to bypass his Mantra through use of random attacks where even the user does not know where they’ll land. Still, even with these advantages, Luffy was very hard-pressed to defeat him once he regained his composure, taking advantage of electricity’s heat rather than its current to put him down. Boomstick: HOLD ON! PAUSE! PAUSE RIGHT THERE! OH MY GOD, THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE FUNNIEST FACE I’VE EVER SEEN! (Laughs like a maniac). Wiz: Yeah... (snickers). Boomstick: Anyhow, Enel is also weak to seastone, a rock which contains the essence of the sea and the bane of all devil fruits. It’s incredibly rare in Skypiea, fortunately, but he can also be damaged by users of Busoshoku Haki, which bypasses Logia intangibility. That is, again, if you can hit him. If you can’t finish him off by surprise, may god help you. He probably won’t. Wiz: Enel took the full force of a reject dial without his powers and survived, can jumpstart his own heart after fatal wounds, can live and breathe in the vacuum of space, and was stated to have the potential for a half-billion berries, the same as legendary pirate Fire-Fist Ace. Boomstick: He could humiliate his legendary priests without even trying, see through the deception of Nico Robin, best a building-throwing Roronora Zoro in strength and casually kick a 450 imperial ton ball of gold. Wiz: Leaving no doubt that his power is indeed, that of a god. Boomstick: One who wanted to destroy the people who worshiped him, just because living in the sky wasn’t natural. Because priorities. Enel: No matter how hard they try, mankind can never overcome lightning. Since ancient times, mankind has labeled the unknowns of nature as God. And anything they could not understand, they feared. Everything which befalls mankind is said to be the work of God. Mankind accepts that it cannot defeat natural disasters. And I am one of them. Interlude Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle It’s a busy day in Tokyo as crowds rush from one place to another. Signs shine brightly, traffic whizzes by, and there isn’t a single cloud in the sky. (Aristocrat's Symphony, 0:32-1:34) That is, until the sky begins to darken. At an alarming rate, clouds form over the city, growing blacker and blacker, and everyone looks up to the sky with curiosity. It isn’t long before all the activity in the city has stopped to witness the massive black cloud blanketing the city. Suddenly, a few electrical sparks jump from one part of the cloud to another. The crowd begins to duck inside to avoid the oncoming thunderstorm, but what comes next is no mere thunderstorm. A massive bolt of electricity rips down from the sky and destroys several skyscrapers, sending thousands of people running for cover. Flashes of sheet lightning illuminate the clouds and a massive flying ark hidden amongst them, before they stop and the bolt of lightning disappears. Out of the smoke stands Kami Enel, and he looks around at the frightened people, snickering at their plight. Beginning to make his way to the city center, bolts of electricity emanate from his back and shock nearby buildings and streets, killing even more people. He passes by a gift shop with several golden ornaments in the window, and shatters the glass with a small bolt before melting the gold down and forming a staff to join him on his walk. All the while, he is caught on tape by a security camera. (Pruit Igoe and Prophecies, 1:15-2:02) Halfway across the world, Enel’s terror is screened in front of an emergency meeting in the White House’ situation room. Secretaries run back and forth with papers and coffee as several senators are in a heated discussion on how to react. Biden: This is a being which we have never encountered before, Mr. President. How should we react? Obama: We all know nukes are not an option. Our top priority should be to contain him and rescue as many people as we can. Trump, working as a janitor: And just how are we going to do that? Obama: Gentlemen, I think we all know the best response to this disaster relies in the last active member of the Minutemen. Several members of congress fall silent at Obama’s words. Biden: But, Mr. President, can we trust him? Manhattan: Yes, you can. Every head in the room turns to see Manhattan standing in the situation room. Obama: When did you get here? Manhattan: I don’t know; I am both here and not here, for time is meaningless. You are going to try and convince me to save Japan. Obama: Well... uh, could you help out in Tokyo? Manhattan: Of course; I’m already in Tokyo. But make no mistake; this is not out of obligation to the United States Government. Biden: Then what’s it for? Manhattan: The excitement of not knowing. (Aristocrat's Symphony, 1:34-2:02) Back in Japan, a helicopter flies around a skyscraper and shoots several missiles at Enel; he smirks and shoots a large bolt from his hand, destroying the missiles and clipping the chopper. It falls in front of him and he prepares to finish it off with a massive shock. Enel releases the attack and it detonates in front of him; to his minor surprise, the electricity dissipates without causing any damage, and the pilots scramble to safety. Enel: Zahahahahah! Another user of the Goro Goro No Mi? I’m afraid this vearth is not big enough for two gods. He addresses this statement to Manhattan, who stands on a rooftop behind him. Manhattan: You are no threat to me, only to the miracle of life that has developed on this planet. Enel: I’m afraid you confuse a miracle for sacrilege. Come! The Conquering of the blue sea will not be complete without the dethroning of its Kami! Manhattan raises his arms and Enel conjures an orb of electricity in his hand. (Dogfight, 0:25-1:52) Enel turns and throws the electric ball at the building underneath Manhattan. Manhattan teleports away as the roof is blasted to smithereens, but Enel anticipates the dodge and fires another shot of electricity at the building Manhattan appears on next. This attack is also dodged, and so are the next ten; Enel knows where Manhattan will go, but isn’t fast enough to hit him. However, his smug grin is unfazed. Twirling his staff, he spins a thread of electricity into it then sweeps it in front of him, firing a massive electric laser and carving the area in front of him; Manhattan merely raises his hand and calls up shards of the concrete on the ground around him, creating a dome to shield him from the attack. As the wave passes over him, the concrete shards disperse and return to the pavement; as Manhattan steps out of his barrier, Enel is already behind him; Manhattan spawns a clone from behind him facing the right way to block Enel’s incoming kick. Enel smirks and backflips away as more Manhattan clones appear. Enel fends them off; as each flies towards him, a smack of his staff dissipates them, but Manhattan continues to produce them at a faster rate. Running out of room on the rooftop, Enel leaps high into the air, changes into a bolt of lightning, and strikes down into a metal grate, electrocuting the entire rooftop and destroying all the Manhattans on it. He reforms, twirling his staff and laughing. Enel: Zahahahaha! Manhattan: Did you really think that would kill me? Enel turns around and spots a massive Doctor Manhattan behind him, absolutely dwarfing the skyscrapers, let alone him. Transforming into lightning again, he phases through Manhattan’s attempt to scoop him up. Enel: El Thor! A cloud forms above the giant Minuteman, and strikes him with a devastating bolt of electricity. However, he is unfazed, and his fist flies down, punching Enel into the ground and shattering the road. From under his fist, Enel escapes and reforms. Heating and melting his staff into a blade, he slices two street lamps off the ground and throws them into Manhattan’s shoulders, where they imbed. With another blast of lightning, he shoots the lamps, which conduct the electricity and shoot it through Manhattan’s chest, causing visible discomfort. However, he merely reaches his hands out and catches the electricity, forcing it back at Enel as he shrinks down to his regular size. Manhattan: You are outmatched. Enel: Saigon! Enel releases a bright flash and a wave of electricity shoots out from him, devastating his surroundings as he tries to blind Manhattan. Osterman sees through the attack and with a flick of his wrist, dissipates the entire wave, revealing Enel’s position and teleporting in front of him. Now, Enel is on the run, zapping himself from one roof to another as Manhattan fires blue bolts of energy at him; the Kami is barely able to outpace the attacks. Eventually, Manhattan catches up and grabs both of Enel’s wrists. The Kami struggles but can’t resist as two more Manhattans appear behind him, transmuting their fists into rubber. Enel suffers a vicious beatdown before Manhattan haphazardly tosses him aside, before blasting him with a shot of energy. Enel’s body lays on the ground, but Enel doesn’t turn away. (Solar Sailor, 0:00-0:26) Manhattan: In six seconds from now, he will return to his feet having restarted his own heart. I will attempt to remove his instrinsic field, but to no avail, as the extent of his powers are as of yet unknown to me. True enough, Enel’s heart begins to pump again, and he stands up. He taunts Manhattan, who waves his hand and subtracts Enel’s field, disintegrating his body. Manhattan then sits down and meditates; after about a minute, Enel has pulled himself back together. Enel: I must admit, it took effort to fix myself that time. But I can read your every move! You didn’t want to kill me then! Manhattan: Forgive me if I’m still a bit... curious. Enel: And thus foolish! (Entering the Warzone, 0:33-1:46) Enel conjures and blasts Manhattan with a beam of lightning in the shape of a dragon. It grips Manhattan in its jaws and drags him through the pavement, scraping him along before bursting and showering Manhattan with millions of smaller bolts. Manhattan stands up and sees that Enel is melting down the steel of several nearby vehicles and buildings, and uses them to cage Manhattan; the doctor simply walks right through them, even when Enel reshapes them to create a weighted prison on Manhattan’s leg. Enel: You are indeed a worthy match for the Kami. Manhattan: You proclaim to be a god. But a self-proclaimed deity means no more to me than a real one. Enel: Such insolence shall be met with my judgment! A bolt of lightning shoots down from the sky, and Manhattan catches it in the palm of his hand. Enel: You’re going to punch my... Despite calling the attack’s execution, Enel is too slow to dodge and gets sent flying through several buildings by Manhattan’s blow. He gets up and sees a large building being thrown at him. Standing tall, he heats the space around him and creates a thunderclap so large, it shreds the building into medium-sized chunks, which he then fires back at Manhattan. Osterman shrinks down to an inch tall, and in slow-motion, walks through the bolts and the bricks without even flinching. Enel: I still sense you. Enel fires a wolf-shaped bolt at Manhattan, and it detonates around him, but the Doctor is unharmed. Enel flies forward as Manhattan transmutes the cityscape; buildings are turned into spikes which jut out from the ground, cars are disintegrated and reshaped into barriers, and waves of energy fly across the streets; Enel dodges or phases though every single obstacle Manhattan throws at him and rushes his opponent, reshaping his spear into an oriental trident. (To Fear and Anger, 1:33-2:41) The two meet and engage in hand to hand combat; Manhattan is outmatched in skill, but lazily takes all of Enel’s attacks with no sweat. Enel managing to zap himself around Manhattan in an energetic dance allows him to land several hits, but none which make a difference. Stomping the ground, Manhattan raises a segment of the Earth and transmutes it into metal, tricking and trapping Enel and carrying him away. He reforms and ducks away from a falling water tower. Enel rushes forward and impales Manhattan through the face with his trident; to his shock, Osterman doesn’t flinch. The two are now face to face and fly into the air staring into each other’s eyes, as Manhattan’s body glows a more intense shade of blue and Enel slowly transforms into his Raijin form. The two massive beings slowly drift away from each other upon reaching the stormy sky. At last, the new set of attacks begins. Enel and Manhattan furiously blast each other with electricity, and their beams meet in the middle creating a large shower of sparks which rain down on the seas. Seeing the stalemate, they begin to teleport through the clouds, hurling bolts at each other; as Enel dances around the atmosphere, every cloud he touches grows even blacker and sparks with electricity. The storm grows incredibly intense as the shootout continues, until Manhattan is left alone; Enel has seemingly vanished. However, Osterman is not worried. Enel soon reveals himself, and the absolutely gigantic orb of electricity hovering above his head. Enel: This is it! This is the wrath of God! Manhattan: You are indeed a fine craftsman. That could destroy the entire Japanese island. Enel: Kingdom Come! 200 million volts of electricity is hurled down at Manhattan, and he spreads his arms wide. (Silence) In a blink, the attack is gone without a trace, and Enel is stoic for a minute before generating the mother of all face-faults. Hearing a faint boom in the distance, he turns and sees his attack detonating safely in outer space. (Flight, 0:06-0:027) Facing Manhattan again, he fails to stop the Doctor from ramming into him and carrying him into deep space. Shocking each other, but with Manhattan remaining in control, the two arrive at the sun, and wrestle each other into it. Landing on the surface, both bodies manage to withstand the heat, but Enel is clearly exhausted. Enel: You are... I am the only Kami! Manhattan: That does not make you significant. (Flight, 3:00-3:46) With a grip of his fist, Enel transmutes the hydrogen of the sun around him, and a massive clockwork fortress made of glass rises from the surface. Enel is again dwarfed by Osterman’s creation, and sees it flying towards him. With one last Kingdom Come attack, he fires at the machinery and shatters it; however, Manhattan reforms it into a spear-like weapon and impales Enel with it, firing him back to Earth. Enel screams; his body is unhurt by the glass, but he remains trapped inside and damaged as he goes through atmospheric re-entry while the glass burns away. Eventually, he crash lands in the ocean, plummeting under the surface. With absolute fear in his eyes, he sees the light of the sun and the air slowly falling further and further away as he descends into the depths, his powers and his energy lost. With a final movement, he turns his head and sees Manhattan floating in the sea next to him, effortlessly and emotionlessly. (Flight, 2:12-2:35) Manhattan: Every drop of water, every molecule of H2O that hit you, changed you. I could analyze your body from particles so small, you could not even imagine their existence. Enel’s eyes slowly roll back into his head as Manhattan raises his hand over Enel’s chest. Manhattan: Your powers are very... special. Simple to understand, but an entirely new different form of science. I had almost forgotten the excitement of not knowing; the thrill of discovery. Thank you. (Mute) Manhattan removes Enel’s intrinsic field once more; without his powers, Enel is destroyed for good this time as his body violently disintegrates, bathing the oceans with his blood. On the ocean surface, a pool of red forms, and a broken drum floats up; suddenly, a massive Doctor Manhattan rises out of the sea and sees Japan near to him. He begins to walk towards it, dissipating what remains of Enel’s storm as he goes. K.O!!! Manhattan repairs the damage caused by the battle without lifting a finger. A nearby Watermelon in a Japanese market gains a swirly pattern, signalling the passing of the Goro Goro No Mi. Results Boomstick: I’m not surprised. Wiz: Enel is extremely powerful, certainly one of the strongest beings to ever exist. His work on both the destructive and molecular level combined with his mantra makes him an incredibly dangerous combatant in the One Piece universe and beyond, but Doctor Manhattan’s abilities completely eclipse what he can accomplish. Boomstick: For starters, yes, Manhattan is unable to see the past and present of anyone but himself, and could not simply read Enel’s timeline to determine his weaknesses or the outcome of the fight. Plus, Enel could read Manhattan with his mantra, which actually turned the omniscient tables. But, traveling one third the speed of light doesn’t mean much to a guy who can travel across galaxies and back in the blink of an eye. And even though Manhattan is restricted to physics, that can’t really be considered a weakness in this fight. Wiz: In the Watchmen universe, tachyons had been discovered and manipulated by the mid-eighties, while in our world, they’re still a hypothetical particle, making Manhattan’s universe far more scientifically aware than ours. And In his world, Manhattan possesses complete knowledge of what normally lies beyond human comprehension, meaning it’s almost certain he wouldn’t be caught off-guard by Enel’s powers, even when he bypasses the first law of energy, provided there was one explanation for it. Boomstick: Even then, Enel’s powers are much simpler than Manhattan’s anyways, so no dice on the unpredictability factor. Hell, Manhattan could even alter the electromagnetic forces in the area to completely negate all of Enel’s electric attacks in the first place, no matter how powerful. Wiz: Manhattan had plenty of ways to destroy Enel even taking the Kami’s self-restarting mechanisms and Manhattan’s lack of seastone knowledge into account. Enel’s electricity can be dispersed by a large enough conductor used against him, and insulated by non-conducting materials. As a super-intelligent physicist with the ability to create matter, Manhattan settled that score completely. Boomstick: Now, I know what you’re not thinking. “But guys, both Manhattan and Enel can manipulate particles, shouldn’t their powers be tied?” Wrong. Wiz: Enel manipulates the space around him by superheating it, giving the particles enough heat and kinetic energy to create thunderclaps. Impressive, but completely outclassed by Manhattan’s ability to tamper with the electromagnetic, strong nuclear, and weak nuclear forces. Enel is restricted to lightning and heat-based attacks, while almost anything within the realm of scientific possibility is at Manhattan’s disposal. Enel couldn’t even hurt Manhattan, much less kill him. Only try to confuse him. Try. Boomstick: Even if Enel could erase Manhattan’s intrinsic field, Manhattan could always reform himself in less than a minute, which makes restarting your own heart look like child’s play. Wiz: Long story short, even though he has no metahumans from his world to compare to, the nigh-omnipotent powers of Osterman took this match... in, to be frank, a God damn landslide. Boomstick: Looks like Enel wouldn’t live to see another deity. Wiz: The winner is Doctor Manhattan. Do you agree with the results of Manhattan vs Enel? Yes No The results were right, the reasoning was not Next Time Boomstick: Next time, on Death Battle! An eagle flies over the city of Rhodes while it is under siege, passing by a large bronze statue. Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016